Youichi Sakura
Youichi Sakura is the 10th squad vice-captain. She is a mysterious girl and rarely communicates with anyone, she is just newly appointed as a vice-captain. ---- Appearance She has short brown hair and has hazel eyes, she wears a standard shinigami outfit only slightly tighter and more fitting, and also wears a white sandals instead of an ordinary shinigami's footwear. She just carries her zanpakuto but frequently not with it always, and put her vice-captain insigmia on her waist. During the Arrancar Five arc, after her fight with Shosen, she had changed hair-style and she now wears regular shinigami uniform, due to her intense training. Personality She rarely talks to anyone and doesn't really like fighting, she also likes hot springs, and high places. She loves eating curry and hates wasabi. Somehow, her attitude changes day by day, and she's becoming more "friendly" to people,according to some. Even though she's improving, people are really scared of her and only a few managed to make a fine conversation with her, because oftenly, she cuts conversations and walks away coldly. (with the exception of her superiors) However despite her attitute, she hides a lonely side, oftenly going to the grave sites of her friends at dawn secretly. She always wants to be alone and many thought that she was a heartless being, for she always says "I don't care if they died, and I don't really need them", to people whenever asked about her dead friends, even though she fells sad about it. History She was once an academy student and graduated at the top of her class, but during her graduation ceremony, a hollow attack and killed most of her comrades, at shock, she activated her shikai and then unsuspectedly used her pre-bankai weapon without her knowing, then killed the hollow, destroying most of the graduation grounds. Once the higher ops came, she was the only one left together with the corpes of her friends that died, the ops suspects that the hollow was responsible for what happened in the grounds, but didn't expect that it was killed and a student destroyed most of the grounds. All of that remains a secret and none of it was ever told again, even she doesn't remember anyhing of what happened. She was first appointed as the 8 seat of the 9th squad because none recognized her hidden power, until Yamamoto noticed it and appointed her as the 5th seat of the 10th squad. In the present she was appointed as vice-captain of the 10th division. Synopsis Zero Division Recruitment Arc She is first seen on top of a hill, overlooking at Seireitei, and saying softly "for my friends", then Flash-Stepped away. Second Coming of Aizen Arc In the fourth chapter, he appears with his squad mates, Ryun and Tora. Return to Hueco Mundo In this chapter, she watched her squadmates fight with Gousuke, during the battle, she got injured by Gousuke desperate attack. When Gousuke escaped, she congratulated her captain for the fine job he did. The Arrancar Five arc She appears fighting with Shosen. She had a hard time against her, even when she released her shikai. Shōsen begins to mock Youichi, causing her to reveal her Bankai. Youichi temporarily has the advantage, however, Shōsen releases her zanpakuto and begins to beat up on Youichi. She is about to make the killing blow, when Captain Ryun Toshiro stops her, dons his hollow mask and kills Shōsen with very little effort. Bankai Training During the Arrancar Five arc,after her fight with Shosen, she is chose to fully master her bankai, she is taught by her zanpakuto, she agreed to undergo the training Shiroihime will give, even though the price at stake is extremely high. This training first started when Shosen was killed by Ryun, her zanpakuto, Shiroihime, keeps on commmunicating with her and keeps on telling that, " She is weak and helpless, she needs power that only Shiroihime could give", even though Shiroihime only said this to provoke her to speak with her face to face. This plan however worked, Youichi finally lost her cool and soon entered the inner world. She first saw everything as black, then a white shinning light disturbed the silence and took the form of an angle-like girl, she was tall, beautiful, and staring directly into Youichi's sharp, hazel eyes. "Who the hell are you?", Youichi asked coldly "I am you....", the lady said "Stop this nonsense, where am I?", Youichi asked again "You are.....in yourself", the lady answered. "Stop this foolishness at once, I demand you to explain everything or else I will-..", but she soon swallowed her own words when she found out that her zanpakuto is missing. "Took some time to realize eh ???" the lady said to the bewildered Youichi. "So then you are....", Youichi said. "That's right I AM Shiroihime, I am you.....", the lady said. (to be continued) Abilities Her abilities are a little more than of a vice-captain's, although not reaching captain-level, she is a well trained warrior but hates fighting. Also when she release her shikai, her powers becomes Quincy-like, because she also uses spirit particles as a form of energy and like other Quincy, she wields a bow. She also enters a state of power surge, it is when she loses her personality and turns into a person with a machine-like attitute which will kill anyone near her, this happens when she looses control of her power. Vass Spiritual Energy She has a strong spiritual energy, because of this, her some of the shinigami keeps their distance from her , also some suspects that she is hiding her true power and her spiritual energy is more of a vice-captain's level, still she denies it. Kido Expert She is known to excell in kido, she performs level 70 kido spells without the incantation. ' Improved Vision and Accuracy' Her zanpakuto's form is a bow, so it is known that she has a large field of vision and extreme accuracy. Keen Intelect She is also known to have very high IQ, and she is very observant in her battles, oftenly preparing very well for her opponents. Master Swordsmanship Specialist Even though she hates fighting, she is very good in swordfighting,also even if her zanpakuto is a bow, she rarely uses it and relies more to its sealed state. Flash Step Expert She is very proficient in this area. She always uses Flash Steps, and combines it with her archery skills. Master Archer She is very good in Archery, even exceeding some Quincy. She is also the only one with a bow for a zanpakuto. Berserker She goes berserk when she can't control her power, and becomes extremely dangerous. Her skills greatly increase by numerous folds, but she also looses conciousness and doesn't now know who is enemy and who is an ally. Zanpakuto Her zanpakuto is a standard katana with white sheath and white guard. She only uses it rarely. Shikai Shiroihime (white princess) Her zanpakuto's command is "aim and strike", in her shikai form, the sword completely changes to a white bow with silver strings. She also changes her appearance a bit, adding a white cloth wrapped around her hands, and also a white cloth tied around her neck. Because of her training, she also now change her appearance from before. Shikai Special Ability ' White Arrow Shower' She shoots an arrow in the sky and thousands of mini-arrows strikes downward from the sky. ' Holy Arrow' She concentrates spirit particles into one arrow, which causes destructive damage to one single target, but even if there is only one target, surrounding areas are also affected by this move. After she shoots this, she can' shoot another for 5 minutes. Holy Blade Strike The last ability of her shikai, her bow transforms into a blade which is made up of concentrated spiritual particles, then she smashes it on the ground, releasing a huge shockwave that does a lot of damage to an opponent if hit, while if the opponent evades, the after effects of the technique will still damage the opponent greatly, possibly stunning them for a while, leaving them vulnerable for attacks. The drawback is she could only use this move 3 times per release of her shikai, this also leaves her tired and drained. Bankai Tenrai Shiroihime (divine white princess) She can activate her bankai, even if she is still a vice-captain. It is also rare that she can release only half of her bankai powers, which changes her appearance slightly and has full control under about 3 to 5 hours. In her half powered bankai, she has a loose scarf and her eyes turns reddish- orange. He also wears a single wing headband, and still uses her old bow. Because of her intense training, she now can use her full bankai. Because of mastering her bankai, she slightly changed her appearance from her previous form. Her eyes now doesn't change, unlike her previous form. She also fires up golden and white arrows, compared to her shikai's silver arrows. Golden Holy Arrow It fires up a very powerful arrow that is colored gold and is quite devastating. Quotes *" .......later..." (ending a conversation) *" I don't care if they died, I don't even need them" *" For my friends....." *" aim and strike...Shiroihime..." *" I don't wanna talk to you.." *" You'll die" ( whenever activating her shikai ) *" I don't care about a damned thing about you" (whenever angry) Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:10th Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arcCategory:The Arrancar Five arc